Ten Different Pairings
by Lady of Dark
Summary: Written for a Livejournal community challenge where I pair Son Goku with ten different people. Pairings so far include Kami-sama, Homura, Lirin, Hazel, Houmei, Gat, Ni, Nataku, Gojyo, and Hakkai. Complete
1. Kamisama

**A/N: This was first posted at my lj account for the community 10_whores on April 4, 2009. Don't expect sex in other chapters because I don't really know how to write one ^^. Also this still has my livejournal name.**

**Title:** Love Isn't Always a Happy Thing  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Kami-sama/Goku (one sided)  
**Prompt:** #08: Pandora's Box-List Three  
**Warnings: **some sexual thoughts  
**Word Count:** 210  
**Summary:** Kami-sama wants to make Goku his.

Kami-sama wasn't the kind of person to believe in "love at first sight." Yet he couldn't help but be enraptured at the young golden eyed teen whenever he saw him. The boy had killed many demons during his travels but there was a sort of childish innocence about him. When he wasn't fighting he was smiling and bouncing all over the place. But it enraged him when he realized that he already had his eyes on someone else. The way his face brighten when ever he saw his lover made him want to kill the other man.

He remembered how he embedded one of his magical beads in the boy's leg. How he writhed and screamed on the floor in agony, how he wished he was on top of him making him scream in pleasure instead of pain. He had felt guilty for hurting the young creature but at least he had an excuse to touch him when it came time to remove the bead. He was even able to steal a small kiss to the shock of the boy's companions and the rage of his lover. He had just opened Pandora's Box but he considered it a small price to pay if he could have the boy in his bed.


	2. Homura

****

**A/N: This was first posted at my lj account for the community 10_whores on April 5, 2009. Don't expect sex in other chapters because I don't really know how to write one ^^. Also this still has my livejournal name.**

**Title:** Stay With Me  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Homura/Son Goku  
**Prompt:** #05: A Midsummer Night-Prompt List Three  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 263  
**Summary:** Asking someone to live with you isn't always easy.

"Homura," Goku asked nervously, " Can I sit on your lap?"  
"Yes, of course," answered Homura, startled out of his thoughts by Goku's request.

It was a midsummer night, peaceful and quiet except for the faint chirping of crickets. Homura and Goku sat together under a large tree looking at the twinkling stars and the beautiful full moon. Only a few lights could be seen from the village Goku and his friends where staying at.

"Is something wrong, Homura? You're being really quiet tonight."  
"No, nothings wrong."  
"No fair! You always have me tell you my problems why can't you tell me yours?" Goku pouted, obviously not believing him.  
Homura unconsciously tighten his arms around Goku's waist.  
"I almost lost you," he whispered, remembering how his lover almost got killed when stopping Gyumaoh's revival.

Goku cupped Homura's face with his hand and kissed him on the forehead.  
"But you didn't," he said.  
"Yes, I am deeply grateful for that but there is also something else on my mind," Homura murmered.  
"Really, what is it?" Goku asked.

"Now that your journey is over will you stay with me? Your companions are aware of our relationship, if you decide to live with me it won't be much of a surprise."  
"Will I still be able to see my friends?"  
" Whenever you wish to see them I promise to take you there. So is that a yes?"  
"Of course! But I'll have to tell Sanzo and the others first, Goku said, his eyes gleaming with joy.  
"Very well. I'm willing to wait a while longer. Thank you for being with me," Homura said before giving Goku a long passionate kiss.


	3. Lirin

****

**A/N: This was first posted at my lj account for the community 10_whores on April 7, 2009. Don't expect sex in other chapters because I don't really know how to write one ^^. Also this still has my livejournal name.**

**Title:** First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then comes...  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Lirin/Goku  
**Prompt:** #07: Disoriented-Theme List Three  
**Warnings:** Kougaiji might be OOC but when it comes with Lirin and him I'm not really sure.  
**Word Count:** 329  
**Summary:** Kougaiji jumps to conclusions but later realizes he was slightly right.

" Hi ya, Onii-chan!" shouted Lirin as she ran into her brother's room.  
" Lirin, I've told you many times that you should knock before entering," Kougaiji said.  
" Yeah, but Goku-kun gave me some kisses today and-"  
" What! What did that little punk do to you?!" he shouted as he walked toward Lirin. His little sister, who was always bright, cheerful, and energetic, kissed by his opponent. Did the clueless morons even know what they where doing?

" He gave me some kisses," Lirin said, surprised at her brother's outburst. " Don't worry Lirin saved some for you! But they might have melted a little on the way here."  
" Melted what do you mean?," Kougaiji asked.  
Lirin looked at Kougaiji's disoriented face for a while in puzzlement.  
" Well...that's what happens to chocolate when they get too warm," she replied. " I thought you already knew that Onii-chan. I guess Onii-chan isn't as smart as Lirin thought."

" I knew...never mind. So he gave you chocolate?" he asked.  
" Of course! Here ya go!" Lirin said, showing some small hershey kisses on the palm of her hand.  
" Thanks, " Kougaiji replied, accepting one of the chocolates.  
" No, problem! I'll give Yaone's and Dokugakuji's theirs in a little bit."  
Before putting the chocolate in his mouth he slowly asked," So why did he give these to you? You two normally fight like cats and dogs."  
" Not anymore! We're girlfriend and boyfriend now and Goku-kun's friend with the red antennas said that they're suppose to give each other chocolate. He even gave me a flower, see?" she said, pointing to a pink flower in her hair.

' _Lirin and Goku. Together_,' Kougaiji thought, ' _Married. Brother-in-Law. __**Children**_.'  
As a image of a bunch of mini Lirins and Gokus running all over the place flashed in Kougaiji's mind he started to choke.  
" Onii-chan! Are you alright! Yaone! Help! Onii-chan's choking!" Lirin screamed, as she started thumping her brother's back as fast as she could.  
" Don't worry Onii-chan I'll help you!"


	4. Hazel

**A/N: I know I said there weren't going to be any sex scenes but I don't consider this to be one. First posted on April 14, 2009.**

**Title:** Sinful Attraction  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** R  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Hazel/Goku  
**Prompt:** #06: Head in the clouds-Theme List Three  
**Warnings:** sexual situations  
**Word Count:** 305  
**Summary:** Hazel is ashamed of his feelings for Goku.

He didn't know why he was doing this. It was against his beliefs but here he was. Having intercourse with a yokai, a species he had sworn to kill.

It began when he started having erotic dreams about the demon boy. He would wake up sweating and panting with an ache between his legs. Other times he would sleep through it and wake up with a strange sticky substance covering his lower half. He'd blamed the demon for haunting his dreams but after a while he noticed the demon wasn't doing anything but sending him longing glances when he thought he wasn't looking. So, to his shame, Hazel came to the conclusion that it was his own desire for the boy that made him have these dreams.

After that he even started thinking about him during the day. He'll have his head in the clouds thinking about the demon's eyes, body, strength, cheerfulness, and smile. It had been so much of a distraction that he had confronted the teen on it. He had planned to exorcise the teen once and for all but ended kissing him instead. One thing lead to an other and the next thing he knew they where back at the inn having sex.

He'd hoped he could have at least make this a painful experience for the teen but one look at those trusting golden eyes and he quickly dismissed the thought of doing such a thing. Besides, this was much better anyway. Having the demon moan his name, _begging_ him for more.

"H-H-Hazel!!" the demon gasped as he finally reached his orgasm.

Wasn't long after that, that he quickly came inside the warm body. Unaware that he had whispered the demon's name. Before falling into a sleepless slumber Hazel cursed himself for his actions. Now he'll never be able to get rid of the demon.


	5. Houmei

**A/N: First posted on livejournal on April 15, 2009.**

**Title:** The Way Through a Man's Heart is Through His Stomach  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** G  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Houmei/Goku  
**Prompt:** #04:Calligraphy-Theme List Three  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 438  
**Summary:** Houmei hides a gift for Goku in his bag.

As Goku watched his friends drift off to sleep he quickly reached into his pocket to pull out a small piece of paper. It had been given to him by Houmei when she had handed him a basket of food for the group right before they left. He had wanted to ask her what it was for but when he saw her face turn a bright shade of red as he looked toward her he decided it might be best not to.

Under the moonlight he could still see the excellent calligraphy. Moving slightly so more light shone on the paper he slowly read:

_Dear Goku,  
I left a small present for you in your bag. Sorry for rummaging through your things. I hope you enjoy it.  
-Houmei_'A present? Wow! That's really nice of her,' thought Goku cheerfully.

Wasn't long after he finished reading the note that he was jumping out of Jeep, silently looking through his bag.

'Aha! here it is!'

Right under three of his shirts was a box covered with brown paper. He was delighted when he saw that inside where some cookies but then he blushed when he realized they where _heart_ shaped. Goku took out another note that was inside the box. This one was also in Houmei's handwriting but it was longer. In the note Houmei had written:

_Dear Goku,  
Here's the present I made for you. You told me you really liked my cooking so I decided to make you some cookies. I wanted to make you a pie but it would have probably gotten your clothes dirty if it accidentally got squished. I'm really grateful that you and your friends saved my life and this was the only way I could say "thank you." You've really made be realize something important that day. Maybe when you're done with your journey you can back this way and I'll cook for you.  
-Houmei  
_  
Goku smiled as he finished the note. He took a bite out of one of the cookies before leaning next to Jeep.  
'This really are good. Best cookies I've ever eaten. I wonder if it's because Houmei made them,' he thought curiously.

'I wonder if I can convince Sanzo to come back this way again. Houmei is really nice, her cooking is great, and she is rather pretty. Oh no, I'm becoming like Gojyo! Still...it would be nice to see her again.'

Smiling again he finished the cookies before drifting off to sleep like his friends. Even though he'd slept on the ground he slept fine and woke up happy as always but the rest the group could have sworn that he seemed happier than normal.


	6. Gat

**A/N: First posted on lj on April 19, 2009**

**Title:** A Giant and a Midget  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Gat/Goku  
**Prompt:** #09: Without a Name-Theme List Three  
**Warnings:** sexual situations  
**Word Count:** 559  
**Summary:** Gojyo askes a rather personal question to Gat.

No one really noticed how close Gat and Goku were getting to each other except, Hakuryuu, after catching them making out. It remained like that for a while until lunch one day that they announced that they were a couple. It was actually Goku who announced it while Gat just looked on.

Hakkai's ever present smile left his face, Sanzo looked ready to shoot someone, Gojyo nearly choked on his beer, and Hazel had murder written on his. Though Hazel was actually the first to congratulate the pair. He was slightly jealous but genuinely happy for his friend and besides now he had Sanzo all to himself.

Gojyo didn't really pay much attention to the pair after that. It was much more amusing to watch Hazel try to get Sanzo's attention. Anyways, not much had really changed. Goku was more affectionate to Gat and Gat slightly more open but things were still the same within the two groups.

It wasn't until one night that Gojyo actually discovered how close the two were. They were at an inn and Gojyo had left his room to go to the kitchen for a late night drink. While he was passing Gat and Goku's room he heard noises that he was extremely familiar with.

'_Those bastards_,' thought Gojyo to himself.

Nevertheless he leaned closer to their bedroom door. He could hear the faint creaking of the bed and Goku's pants. To his surprise he could hear Gat groaning. Gojyo felt himself grin. So Gat wasn't always so quiet.

"Ah...f-f-faster, Gat."

'_And the monkey calls me a pervert?'_

He heard Gat grunt before Goku got louder. Deciding he should leave before someone found him he quickly went to his room. All night long Gojyo thought of how he could tease Goku about this later.

"Morning, Gat," Gojyo said the next morning.

"Morning," Gat replied.

"Hey, so…have you and Goku done it yet?" he asked.

"That is our own business," the other man said.

Gojyo smirked as he saw some red flush through the larger man's face.

"I know but I was just curious to know how you guys would do it. I mean, I know about anal sex but you're a heck of a lot bigger than Goku. Don't want to wake up one day to find out the chimp's been squished to-"

_Smack!_

"You stupid perverted kappa!"

"Ow!"

"What the hell was that for you little midget!" Gojyo shouted as he glared at Goku.

"For being a pervert," Goku replied angerily.

"Should we go now?" Gat asked Goku.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Where are you guys going?"

"To get supplies."

"Really. Well, while you two are out shopping there's this store you might want to check out. We've seen it when we came into town. One that had all its windows covered up in cardboard and without a name on the front. But guessing from all the noises I heard last night you've already been there."

At first Gojyo's comment didn't have the affect he was hoping for. Goku and Gat just stared curiously at him before realizing what he meant. Once they did even Gat looked angerily.

"Y-you heard us?"

"You shouldn't meddle in the affairs of others."

"I'm going to kill you, Gojyo!"

"Catch me if you can chibi!" Gojyo laughed before running. "But if you guys ever need some tips just ask me! After all I am the King of Sex!"


	7. Ni

**A/N: First posted on livejournal on 10 May 2009.**

**Title:** Wake Up  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** R  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Ni/Goku  
**Prompt:** #03: Freedom-Theme List Three  
**Warnings:** sort of a PWP  
**Word Count:** 291  
**Summary:** Ni tries to get Goku to have sex with him. Again.

Ni slowly turned his head to look at the small warm body next to him. The young man's body still glistened in sweat from their previous "activities". His face had a serene expression as he clung closer to Ni.

Making sure not to wake him up Ni gently untangled himself from the blankets that were covering them before pulling away from his lover's embrace. Placing a kiss on the brunet's lips he carefully flipped the sleeping teen unto his back. As he trailed kisses down the golden-eyed beauty's neck he let his hands wander over the teen's thighs. Rubbing them in slow circular motions.

"Mmmm..."

_'Mmmm...? That's all I get?'_ he thought mischievously.

"Wake up," Ni whispered. "I'm ready for another round and I know how much you like it when I fuck you."

Spreading Goku's legs a little further apart he moved his hand up and down the other's cock. Encouraged by the small sounds his lover was making he decided to move faster. A grin spreading over his face as he felt the both of them getting hard. He hadn't had this much fun in years. This was even better than having sex with Gyukumen.

For once he was in charge, no claw marks on his back, and there was something else that Ni couldn't quite name. In a way maybe Koumyou was right when he said that the best kind of freedom was being able to return back to someone. Especially if their not just using you to pass the time and to bring back their dead lover.

"N-Ni?" gasped Goku.

"So you're finally awake," Ni smirked. "So what do you think? Wanna do it?"

Ni only needed to look at Goku's face to get his answer. Ah...the advantages of having a young and energetic lover.


	8. Nataku

**A/N: First posted on livejournal on 20 May 2009.**

**Title:** Childhood Love  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** PG  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Nataku/Goku  
**Prompt:** #02: Look to the sky  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 324  
**Summary:** Goku's first kiss.

"Tenpou! Ken nii-chan!" hollered Goku happily as he burst into Tenpou's office.

"Hello! Konzen said...what are you guys doing? asked Goku.

Kenren was currently sitting on Tenpou's desk with Tenpou on his lap. Their mouths were glued together and the papers that had previously been on top of the desk lay scattered on the floor. It wasn't until Kenren noticed the little intruder that they pulled apart. Both out of breathe.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Goku curiously.

"Uh, Goku, you see," Kenren stammered. "You know what? Just forget what you saw."

"Now, Kenren," Tenpou laughed. "Might as well tell him. He'll learn when he's older anyways."

"Well, I guess."

"I wanna know!" interrupted Goku, jumping up and down on his feet.

"Ok then, Goku, I'll tell you," said Tenpou.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Goku, what took you so long to come here?" asked Nataku, gently jumping off the tree branch he was sitting on.

"Sorry. Tenpou was explaining something to me."

"Really? What was it?"

"He was telling me what kissing was," Goku replied to Nataku's amusement.

"You didn't know what kissing was?" he laughed.

Goku pouted. "No. No one ever told me before and that was the first time I saw two people kiss each other."

"Oh...I see."

"Hey, Nataku. Have you ever kissed someone?"

"No, have you?"

"Uh-uh."

Nataku paused for a moment in thought.

"You know we could always try kissing each other."

"You think we can?"

"Of course! You need two people that like each other to kiss and we like each other so why not?"

"Okay! So who kisses who first?"

"I'll do it!" Nataku said, moving closer to Goku before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Enjoying the warm feeling that flowed through him.

"That felt nice!" Goku said gleefully as he hugged Nataku when he was done.

Nataku sent a happy look to the sky as he hugged Goku back. A bright blush covering his face.

"Yeah..." he grinned. "That felt really nice."

He quietly wondered if Goku would let him kiss him again.


	9. Gojyo

**A/N: First posted on livejournal on 22 May 2009.**

**Title:** Monkey's Revenge  
**Author:** Lanaura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing:** Gojyo/Goku  
**Prompt:** #01: Navigation  
**Warnings:** sexual situations  
**Word Count:** 1027  
**Summary:** Goku wonders if Gojyo is tired of being with him.

No, Goku was not jealous. He didn't care how Gojyo looked at that girl. Not the slightest. He didn't care that Gojyo never looked at him that way. No, there was _nothing_ wrong. Everything was just **fine**.

"Ouch! Damn it! What the hell was that for you little chimp!"

"Looks, like we got domestic violence over here," joked Hakkai, trying to make light of things.

"What's the matter? Baby monkey jealous?" Gojyo teased.

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why did hit me you little squirt!"

Goku paused before saying,"You ate my last meat bun!"

"Aren't you a little to old to be arguing over food?" asked Sanzo, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper.

Luckily for the group of four they where now at an inn and not in the middle of the forest like they were a few days ago. Once again, Hakkai's navigation skills went unnoticed but at least while they where lost in the woods Goku and Gojyo appreciated that he knew how to cook. Everyone was now currently enjoying the inn's food and Gojyo the women.

"I'm tired," Goku said. "You guys don't mind if I go to bed?"

"You'll be doing us a favor," replied Sanzo.

"Are you unwell, Goku? You hardly ate your dinner?"

Gojyo snorted. "Hakkai, eating ten plates of food isn't exactly a little bit."

"I'm just tired from the traveling, that's all," Goku smiled. "G' night!"

Closing his bedroom door Goku walked silently to his bed. Not bothering to change as he got under the bed's covers. He truly was tired. Tired of Gojyo's flirting and how he never really paid him much attention now a days.

_'Stupid kappa. And after he said he cared about me. He probably says that to everyone he wants to fuck with...' _Goku thought as he snuggled his pillow. _'But why didn't he with me?"_

_Knock Knock  
_  
"Hm?" said Goku groggily, rubbing his eyes as he looked to the bedroom door. Who was outside his bedroom at this hour? Maybe someone got the wrong room.

"Hello," he murmured as he opened the door. "Gojyo?"

"Sup, chimpy."

"What are you doing here. It's late. Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that? Can I come in?"

"Ok. What did you mean by something's wrong."

Flopping down on his bed Gojyo turned on the small lamp on Goku's drawer.

"You seemed upset at dinner."

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just tired."

"You kicked me. You kick hard you know and after you said you loved me," Gojyo teased.

"Well, you said you loved me too and you're flirting with other girls!" Goku snapped. "Oops."

Walking toward Goku, Gojyo pinned him against the wall with his body. Gently caressing Goku's cheek with his hand. Placing a small kiss on his lips before he slowly moved his mouth toward Goku's ear.

"So you were jealous," he stated. "Look I was just here to say 'I'm sorry'.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, for hurting you. It's not like I was really interested in the girl. I do love you, Goku. Even though you're bratty and eat enough for ten armies."

"Jerk!"

"Look, I'm really am sorry. I tried to make you jealous on purpose but I didn't really think it would bother you that much. You're really different from a lot of the girls I've dated. You're a guy, clueless about most "adult" things, and well...you're not exactly the horny type."

Goku blushed. "Not all of us are perverts like you. Besides, two guys can't have sex."

He felt Gojyo stare at him before he busted out laughing.

"See? You really are clueless. Two guys CAN have sex Goku."

Despite his anger Goku looked curiously at Gojyo.

"They can? How?"

"Seeing as there's no way I'm letting you top this is basically what would you would get naked or at least take off your pants and underwear. You get on your hands and knees. Spread your legs a little. Then I pretty much shove my dick up your ass."

If possible Goku blushed even harder. Putting his hands on Gojyo's chest, he shoved him away from him. Not enough force to send him falling on the ground but enough to get some needed space.

_'Gojyo inside of me?_'

"N-n-no. I don't want to. It'll hurt. It'll...hurt," he stammered.

"Ah, shit. I didn't mean to upset you even more, Goku. There's more to it you know. Stretching and lube are suppose to help you from it hurting to much," Gojyo said weakly.

"Stretching?"

Thinking better of it Gojyo decided not to reply. Instead he put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I may be a perverted kappa but I'm not going to do anything you don't like."

"Really?"

"Is your opinion of me that low?" Gojyo grinned.

Resting his head on Gojyo's shoulder Goku let out small chuckle. It was nice seeing this more vulnerable side of Goku. He bet even Sanzo didn't even get to see him like this. Wrapping his arms around Goku's waist to embrace him, he let out a sigh of relief. He liked it when the teen was happy.

"If you really know how to stop it from hurting to much I'll let you," he heard Goku whisper.

"Y-you well?"

"Uh huh. It'll be nice to know how it feels like to have Gojyo's dick moving inside of me," Goku said seductively. "I bet it's all hard and hot. Would Gojyo be cumming inside of me?"

_'Holy shit! Chibi has a bedroom voice! Dick. Inside. Goku. Now. Nice tight warm hole.'  
_  
"Hey, Goku, why don't-"

"Not now though. I'm sleepy," Goku whispered. "Bye!"

"Hey wait! Goku!"

**Slam!  
**  
_'Did he just kick me out?!'  
_  
After checking to see if the door was unlock, which it wasn't, Gojyo started knocking on the door.

"Goku! Come on! You planned that conversation didn't you! I bet you already knew about anal sex! You got me hard for nothing! Look, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Goku? Come on!"

"Shut up out there you pervert!" shouted a voice from down the hall. "You better get quiet before I get the constable."

Needless to say Gojyo was left to using his hand that night.


	10. Hakkai

**Title:** Teacher and Student  
**Author:** lanaura  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** Saiyuki  
**Character:** Son Goku  
**Pairing: **Hakkai /Goku  
**Prompt:** #10: Paranoia  
**Warnings:** sexual suggestions  
**Word Count:** 526  
**Summary:** The reason why Sanzo started supervising Hakkai's lessons.

As Hakkai followed Sanzo down a narrow hallway to his office he tried to hide the uneasy feelings he felt from showing on his face. For once he, Hakkai, was going to be the target of Sanzo's wrath. Knowing that Sanzo had a gun hidden in his robes didn't help much to calm his nerves. Though he was stronger than Sanzo he didn't want to hurt the man that helped him at a new chance in life. The man that had helped him meet Goku.

Finally, making it inside Sanzo's office, Sanzo finally turned around to face Hakkai. In Hakkai's opinion he didn't seem that upset anymore after catching Goku and him kissing while the young teen sat on his lap. He hadn't meant to take things so far. He couldn't help it. When Goku first kissed him, nearly six months ago, it had felt so nice that he couldn't stop it. Especially, not after admiring the boy for so long. His childlike personality and innocence just pulled him to the younger male. He was the breathe of fresh air that Hakkai needed to heal.

"Hakkai," said Sanzo. "We need to talk."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

"First of all, how long has this little affair been going on?"

"Oh, This is not a "fling" as Gojyo would say. Goku and I are quite serious about this. We had just wanted a little more time before we made anything official. I apologize for not telling you earlier seeing that Goku is under your care."

Sanzo just glared at him.

"Well, this sure explains why the ape hasn't been learning anything," he muttered. "May I suggest screwing the chimp when he's not suppose to be learning."

Hakkai continued to smile, though the last comment did hurt a little.

"I assure," he said. "I have done no such thing, Sanzo."

It was the truth. Sort of.

"I suppose not," Sanzo replied. "Better you than some pervert being with Goku. I don't need Goku to become one of _them_. It's already hard putting up with the cockroach. Hell only knows what one of those bastards would make Goku do. Probably dress him up in some sort of perverted outfit."

Letting out small chuckle Hakkai tried not grimace. Goku was no virgin. He hadn't been one for three months. Hakkai just hoped Sanzo wouldn't find out about that...or the school girl uniform. Well, at least he only had intercourse with Goku when wasn't suppose to be teaching him.

Apparently, to Hakkai's dismay, Sanzo noticed a change in him for he only said, "I'm not even going to ask. For now on I'll be supervising your lessons with monkey boy...starting today."

Hakkai just smiled. Goku wasn't going to like this and hopefully he'll get Sanzo to change his mind. Hakkai really did like it when Goku wore the school girl uniform while he taught him-especially when he had the ruler- but for now on it looked like the uniform only had one purpose. Though, in Hakkai's opinion, it wasn't really a bad purpose. At least now he wouldn't have the paranoia of Sanzo or some other monk barging in on them.


End file.
